


Flying Too Close to the Sun

by Restitutor_Orbis



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Moiraine is going to catch feelings, Really short fanfic, Testing the Waters, not even a full paragraph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Restitutor_Orbis/pseuds/Restitutor_Orbis
Summary: Moiraine and Perrin's eyes.Also known as a really fucking crack ship that I'm starting to adore.
Relationships: Perrin Aybara & Moiraine Damodred, Perrin Aybara/Moiraine Damodred
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	Flying Too Close to the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really short fanfic, and this is also my first ever Wheel of Time fanfic, actually. I haven't completed the series, yet - still on the Shadow Rising - but I really love this ship, alright? I don't know why. It's cute. Leave and let me drown, you bastards! Haha.

The burnished gold of his eyes seemingly captured all the light and warmth of the sun, gleaming with a softness that Moiraine did her best to ignore. They shone, seemingly flickered with a harden stubbornness now familiarized to the Aes Sedai. But there was a gentleness, too, a kindness not unlike the beating warmth of a inn’s hearth. Though, she knew that at any moment, in a flare of agitation, they could burn hot like a forge, raging with sparks that left flecks in those peculiar eyes.

Flames that threatened to draw her in, with it's fiery, warmth embrace, and leave her blinded, and bounded. 


End file.
